1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in compositions suitable for supplying micronutrients to growing plants by absorption through the leaves. More particularly the invention is concerned with spray oils which contain water soluble inorganic salts of the desired micronutrients dispersed in the oil by an emulsion-dehydration process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art to which this invention relates is aware, inter alia, of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,865,956, 3,332,971 and 3,661,550. The compositions described in these patents contain metal salts of oil-soluble organic acids and more particularly salts of naphthenic acids. While such oil-soluble organic compounds generally perform effectively, they are rather expensive and sometimes phytotoxic.